Whirlwind Sprint
(Spell) (WULD) (NAH) (KEST) |Sound = Whirlwindsprint.ogg }} Whirlwind Sprint is a dragon shout in . Effects The shout grants the ability to dash rapidly forward. The distance depends on how many words of the shout are used. Tactics *This shout can sometimes help in situations where the Dragonborn is trapped in the terrain. *This shout can allow the Dragonborn to cross gaps to reach areas that are otherwise inaccessible. *The shout can allow the Dragonborn to pass through pendulum hallways relatively unscathed. *This shout can allow the Dragonborn to close in on an enemy very quickly, minimizing damage received during the approach. *This shout can help the Dragonborn travel faster without the aid of a horse (using two words has the best distance to recharge rate ratio, allowing for the fastest travel). **Can help the Dragonborn travel while over-encumbered (distance traveled is not reduced). **Can be used to travel across deep water that is normally too dangerous to swim in. *This shout can be used to get away from enemies when health is low, giving the Dragonborn a chance to heal. *This shout can move the dovahkiin stamina is low it can get you to the dovahkiin's objective faster Word Wall Trivia *Using a Dragon Soul to unlock the shout before Borri gives the player his knowledge causes him to teach the next word in the shout instead of the one on which the soul was used. **If this is done before any of the word walls have been found, finding the first word wall will NOT grant the third word and the second word wall must still be found in order to use all three words of the shout. Therefore, it is suggested to find one word wall, activate the word, then speak to the Greybeards. This way, the player is only required to find one word wall in order to use all three words of the shout. *If "Wuld" has been learned and demonstrated before the Greybeards teach it, Arngeir will acknowledge it, and Borri will teach "Nah" instead. Also, if "Nah" has been learned and demonstrated before, Arngeir will also acknowledge this, and Borri will teach "Kest" instead. *When using Whirlwind Sprint in water, it does not activate until one steps on land. *Using Whirlwind Sprint on high places may cause the Dragonborn to fly forward into the air and die from the resulting fall. *The text from the word wall for "Nah" is a reference to a William Congreve quote: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." *Whirlwind Sprint is the only shout other than Become Ethereal that does not affect enemies in any way, other than shoving them aside. *Although some dragons have a voice file for this shout, it is unclear how they would use it. This also applies to Become Ethereal. *When this Shout is used while walking, a tiny amount of stamina will be drained to propel the player forward. However, this does not mean that if out of stamina the Shout cannot be used, Whirlwind Sprint can still be used regardless. Bugs *Nothing will happen if the Dragonborn knocks an arrow and then uses the shout. When the arrow is released or the "ready key" is pressed, the Dragonborn will shout two seconds later. * When using Whirlwind Sprint to zone may cause blurred vision, making it virtually impossible to do anything. The game still works normally but does not allow for loading of previous data. It is not recommended to save the game during this bug, as it will make that game unplayable. *Whirlwind Sprint has a helpful bug that results in infinite sprinting by sprinting, then using Whirlwind Sprint (while at the same time releasing the sprint button). Note: do not press the sprint button after using this bug as it cancels the effect. This same bug can be done more easily while it, or any other shout, is on cooldown. *Shouting Whirlwind Sprint at an object held against a wall can be used to clip through the wall. For example, doors that require keys or levers to open. To perform, shout all three words (or whatever has been unlocked), at the object as it is dropped in front of the door. *Having all weapons sheathed, using Whirlwind Sprint, then readying a weapon immediately after shouting can cause one to run incredibly fast. It is not advised to do this anywhere near the edge of a cliff due to the minimal amount of control available while running. This only occurs in third-person view and switching from third-person to first-person will cancel it. *Using this bug and dying while going backward can occasionally cause the Dragonborn to respawn running backward at the same speed. Like normal, going back into the first-person view will make it stop. * Sprinting immediately after the full use of the shout results in the absence of "NAH KEST", until the Dragonborn stops sprinting. The shout will either be heard or still be absent. *When in the secret room in Hjerim, standing in the corner with the arcane enchanter and facing the opposite corner, and using whirlwind sprint, the player will be teleported out of the wall and into space where they will fall in front of the front door to Hjerim. *Using Whirlwind Sprint when standing directly across a wall with ore vein(s) may cause some ores to pop out from the veins. * Sometimes, a delay between the first, second, and third words of the shout may occur, which will cause the Dragonborn to say the last word of the shout nearly 10 seconds after the shout has been performed. *When used in a Major city, it may sometimes cause characters to freeze up. They are still interactable, but will stand perfectly still as if frozen in time. Appearances * de:Wirbelwindsprint (Schrei) ru:Стремительный рывок es:Torbellino arrollador